Leipzig 1813
by Thumette
Summary: La bataille de Leipzig expliquée en détail ! Coup bas, intrigues, héroïsme, charges de cavalerie, empereurs, nations, canons, marécages, civils, polonais, hussards, tambours, radadadadam !
LEIPZIG 1813 (16-19 OCTOBRE)

* * *

PHASE 1 : LA PRÉPARATION

* * *

Le soleil dramatise les uniformes brillant, les soldats se sont fait beaux pour les combats, pour la poussière et la suie et le sang et les balles, et toutes ces saletés humaines des champs de bataille ; ils sont miroitant de métal astiqué, moustaches lissées, boucles clinquantes, éperons, sabre, panaches, tambours-radadadam. On fait ce qu'on peut pour célébrer sa grande supériorité humanoïde, de mépriser ses plus vils instincts et de courir l'arme au clair par-delà la mort et tous ses damnés. Parce qu'un cheval abattu dans sa course divine, une poitrine trouée dans le soleil couchant et un étendard à la hampe serrée par des jointures blafardes, tout ceci est bien mieux qu'une charrette, ou un lit, ou la rue et un praticien austère à la bouille à l'envers (du moins c'est ce qu'on se dit). Astiquée l'armée, fin prête, détergée. On est à la bataille comme à la parade, avec juste les spectateurs en moins et la poudre en plus.

1813 Aujourd'hui l'Europe passe son examen de stratégie militaire, et Napoléon Bonaparte est son examinateur favori.

Elle y a mis les moyens d'ailleurs. VOLKËRSHLACHT qu'ils disent. Bataille des Nations ! Des russes d'abord, puis des proto-boches partout, des suédois ensuite, une poignée d'enragés polonais, des italiens déboussolés, deux ou trois espagnols paumés. Quelques français.

Les anglais ne sont pas venus. Ils payent les fusils. Les Alliés combattent à crédit. Tant pis pour eux. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent :

Ceci est le plus grand conflit des guerres napoléoniennes.  
Ceci est en son temps la plus grande bataille de l'Histoire.

* * *

ÉTAT DES FORCES

La plus grande armée française jamais commandée sur un même champ de bataille, 200 000 Hommes, le tiers du total des forces perdues en Russie, plus qu'à Eylau, plus qu'à Wagram, plus qu'à Borodino même, fait face à une coalition de 400 000 bonhommes aux motivations diverses. Tout ça nous fait 600 000 copains, réunis pour fêter leurs futurs diplômes militaires !

Évidemment, nombre implique, c'est la boucherie. 150 000 corps sur le champ de bataille. 90 000 pour les alliés, le reste est à Napy. Et puis, quelle ambiance pendant les combats ! On peut dire ce qu'on veut, c'était une party mortelle !

Première équation mathématico-existentielle : A 200 000 contre 400 000, sachant que le matin du 16 octobre, en l'absence d'un grand nombre d'hommes chez les troupes alliées, le rapport est de 2 soldats contre 3, avec une position forte, où le placement central permet tout, quelles chances pour Napoléon de faire de cette petite ville allemande un nouvel Austerlitz ? Réponse : pas assez.

La France s'est reconvertie aux retraites héroïques style Bérézina.

(Koutouzov rigole bien en entendant ça, parce que Bérézina, c'est juste lui qui ballade les autres généraux russes pour être sûr que l'empereur puisse filer. Pas un traitre Koutouzov, mais une nouvelle promenade dans la neige ça ne lui dit rien. Il est mort heureux le héros national, après avoir enterré successivement Bagration et les espoirs de carrières de tous ses collègues.)

* * *

ORDRE DE BATAILLE

Les Français veulent en découdre, ça se voit. Les Polonais encore plus, les Italiens pas mal, les Espagnols pas trop, les Saxons pas du tout.

Le Maréchal Mortier est à la vieille garde, régiments internationaux. Le Maréchal Oudinot est assigné à la jeune, Nansouty à la cavalerie de la garde. Il y a aussi le génie, d'habitude tout le monde s'en fout, mais on va vous le dire quand même : c'est Dulauloy qui s'en charge, retenez bien celui-là. La garde impériale, c'est les chouchous de Napy, ses gardes du corps préférés. La garde impériale ne combat pas, elle se réserve.

Bref, ceci fait, l'aile droite est à Murat. Vous vous souvenez de Murat j'espère ? Peaux de tigre, moustache stylée, plumes chamarrées, charges improbables, c'est tout Murat. Sa réputation incroyable dépasse loin les frontières de son royaume, on lui compte des fans même parmi les cosaques. Il est venu avec tous ses copains napolitains, mais les a échangés à Napoléon contre les polonais badass du prince Poniatowski. Ses copains maréchaux Kellerman et Victor sont aussi avec lui. L'aile droite, c'est le front Sud.

Le centre de l'armée, c'est toujours pour l'Empereur. Avec lui, Augereau, Macdonald, et le général Lauriston, mais surtout son chouchou Berthier, chef d'état-major. Ils couvrent le front Sud-Est. Pour l'aile Gauche, le grand spécialiste des fronts Nord : Ney. Avec lui Marmont. Il y a encore plein de corps d'armée, mais ils ne sont pas fixés précisément, et ils ne servent à rien, alors on va dire qu'on s'en fout.

Voilà, sinon, vous n'avez rien remarqué, non, non ?

Il n'y a pas Davout. (C'est bon, c'est la fin de l'armée française.)

Dernière grande bataille de Napy et tous ses copains. Faites des photos de famille maintenant ! Il en manquera la moitié à Waterloo.

Bon, quand on passe aux Alliés, c'est tout de suite plus rigolo.

Alors, chez les Alliés, un problème : c'est le bordel.

Déjà, il y a plein de souverains, mais qui ne commandent pas. Comme en fait ils commandent quand même, il y a un double commandement. Après comme c'est un peu le rendez-vous de tous les petits états germaniques, on finit par mélanger les querelles de famille, les scènes de ménages et les problèmes de préséance.

Dans tout ce boucan, on peut quand même distinguer certaines figures majeures. L'empereur de Russie Alexandre aimerait bien que tout le monde parvienne à s'entendre, L'empereur d'Autriche François est en proie à des problèmes déontologiques, Le roi de Prusse Frédéric-Guillaume aimerait bien comprendre pourquoi tout le monde, dans toute l'Europe, ne le prend jamais au sérieux. Quant à Bernadotte, il ne se la ramène pas. D'abord, il n'est que prince héritier, ensuite il est en retard.

Après il faut comprendre que les Autrichiens ne peuvent pas piffer les Prussiens, et que les Prussiens dégomment joyeusement les Autrichiens. Les Suédois veulent bien identifier les Polonais ou les Français, mais différencier les Saxons et autres Allemands pro-Napoléon des Allemands pro-eux-mêmes, c'est trop leur en demander. Comme c'est franchement trop compliqué de retenir tous ces uniformes, les Russes tirent sur tout ce qui bouge.

Du coup on a inventé le brassard blanc universel appliqué à toute l'armée Alliée. C'est un peu minable, mais on n'a pas trouvé mieux.

Pour faire des corps d'armée, c'est encore pire, du coup, on a formé 4 grandes armées, contenant elles-mêmes plusieurs armées, et on a donné les commandes de ces supers-armée à un Russe, un Autrichien, un Prussien et un Suédois. Après, à l'intérieur des supers-armées, il y a un peu de tout. Il y a notamment des Russes partout. Du coup ils s'en foutent du commandement, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

La plus grosse armée c'est l'Armée de Bohème, dirigée par le Feldmarschall Karl Philipp zu Schwarzenberg, Schwarzi pour les intimes. Il a sa propre armée Autrichienne, avec plein d'Autrichiens. Il commande aussi théoriquement le corps rattaché prussien, l'armée russe et la réserve russe, mais Von Kleist est un Prussien, il est bien trop cool pour écouter Schwarzi, Barclay de Tolly ne prend ses ordres que du tsar (parce que non, il n'est pas un Allemand !), et le grand-duc Constantin rigole bien à l'idée que quiconque pourrait le commander lui. Schwarzi râle beaucoup, mais François est trop occupé à empêcher quelques grands-ducs et archiducs de s'étriper avant la bataille, Alexandre essaye de comprendre comment Bennigsen a bien pu se volatiliser avec toute l'armée russe de réserve, et Frédéric-Guillaume s'en fout, de toute façon Schwarzi le soûle.

Après vient l'Armée de Silésie, commandée par le Prussien Blücher (si, si, c'est bien lui le grand vainqueur de Waterloo, mais Wellington lui a volé la vedette). Blücher a sous ses ordres une armée unique composée de Russes et de Prussiens. Ici, la cohabitation se passe plutôt bien, les deux nations sont très unies (massacrer des polonais ensemble, ça créé des liens), et les généraux russes ont des noms très russes : baron Osten-Sacken, comte Langeron, comte Saint-Priest…

Ces deux armées sont disposées un peu n'importe comment sur le champ de bataille, il y en a partout, et ils sont déjà plus nombreux que les français. En gros, Blücher est au Nord, et Schwarzi au Sud.

Après il reste l'Armée du Nord, menée par l'ex-maréchal Bernadotte, mais composée essentiellement de Prussiens et de Russes, dont les commandants Bülow et Wintzingerode sont quelque peu réticents à suivre bien tranquillement un Gascon devenu Suédois. Ouais, et en plus, aligner 20 000 hommes c'est minable quand on pense que l'Autriche en a 120 000, la Prusse 100 000 et la Russie 160 000 ! En plus, ils sont tous en retard.

On a oublié l'Armée de Réserve Russe de Pologne (nommée ainsi juste pour emmerder les Polonais), une super-armée juste russe, avec à sa tête Bennigsen, qui doit probablement se promener quelque part dans la charmante campagne allemande à l'heure qu'il est. Ou bien elle cueille des fleurs. En tout cas, elle n'est pas là.

Question existentielle de niveau 1 : Peut-on être un soldat et aimer les marguerites ?

* * *

PLAN D'ATTAQUE

Chez les Alliés, Schwarzenberg est commandant en chef de toutes les opérations militaires de la coalition en territoire germanique, mais Alexandre est le commandant suprême du font de l'Est. Sachant qu'à Leipzig, c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve général d'armée depuis Austerlitz, il n'en mène pas large. Schwartzenberg met au point un superbe plan d'attaque. Alexandre le trouve parfaitement débile parce qu'il ne permettra pas de déborder et d'encercler parfaitement l'armée de Napoléon (ce qui est vrai) et qu'il lui offre la possibilité de briser la ligne de la Coalition. Frédéric-Guillaume a essayé de se prononcer pour le tsar (parce que c'est son caniche) parce qu'il a raison, mais on s'en fout de lui.

Cependant, comme il ne veut pas prendre sur lui de planifier la bataille (because he's a beautiful cinamon roll, too perfect for this world, too pure) il laisse Schwarzi mettre au point un autre plan. Celui-ci pète un câble et le plan final est conçu pour permettre en gros à tout le monde d'agir à sa guise. Du coup, tout le monde est très content et l'approuve. Qui a raison ? Qui a tort ? L'avenir nous le dira !

* * *

PHASE 2 : LE DÉROULÉ

* * *

Changement d'échelle tous ! Le théâtre des opérations est si grand que tout est permis ! Faites ce que vous voulez dans votre coin, évitez juste de trop gêner vos voisins.

But de Napoléon : empêcher Blücher et Bernadotte de fusionner au Nord, gagner la bataille, sauver l'Empire, ramener la tête empaillée de Schwarzi en cadeau à Marie-Louise.

But de Murat : Ne pas faire trop de conneries. Il y a deux jours déjà, alors qu'il était juste censé gagner du temps sans livrer de vraie bataille, il a réussi à se fritter sévère avec la cavalerie russe de Wittgenstein (qui l'avait confondu avec l'arrière garde et qui l'a chargé). Bilan, double charge de cavalerie et beaucoup de bleus.

But de Ney : Ney est trop content d'être arrivé à l'heure le 15, alors que Bennigsen et Bernadotte sont toujours pommés pour se fixer un but.

But de Schwarzi : éviter de trop se faire écraser par Napoléon qui court après lui, s'imposer comme chef de toutes les armées coalisées, en mettre plein la vue à François (et à Blücher et Barclay de Tolly au passage).

But de Barclay de Tolly : Remporter de brillants combats sans trop de soutien allemand pour bien se différencier d'eux.

But de Bernadotte : Fusionner avec Blücher, battre Napoléon, récupérer Désirée.

But de Blücher : Écraser tout le monde à la Prussienne.

But de Bennigsen : Trouver le champ de bataille.

But de François : éviter Austerlitz.

But d'Alexandre : éviter Austerlitz.

But de Frédéric-Guillaume : éviter Austerlitz.

* * *

16 OCTOBRE

* * *

CONNEWITZ – FRONT SUD - OUEST

Un certain général autrichien Merveldt cherche à atteindre le village de Connewitz, mais son pont a été détruit. Il décide d'aller jusqu'à Lösing, traverser à gué, mais il se paume dans les marais. De toute façon, le gué n'existait que dans sa tête. En plus, il y a des Français casse-bonbons qui le harcèlent. Il se rabat sur un château random pour se consoler, et décide de traverser la rivière à pied comme un fifou. Il va attaquer un moulin, et retombe sur les mêmes Français casse-bonbons que tout à l'heure. Echec et math.

Bref, 14 000 hommes de Merveldt + 19 800 du Prince de Hesse-Hombourg sont arrêtés par une rivière, un pont détruit, un moulin et quelques centaines de français. Le lendemain, les Prussiens et les Russes se marrent.

Au final, il confond un régiment Saxon-Polonais allié aux Français avec des Hongrois. Il va les voir tout content et est fait prisonnier avec ses forces. Bravo, fin de l'Histoire.

* * *

LINDENAU – FRONT – SUD - OUEST

Un autre Autrichien pas doué, Giulay, décide d'aller se fritter avec un Français, Morio de L'Isle. Celui-ci panique un peu et demande des renforts à Ney. Il en reçoit plein. Mais les autrichiens se paument aussi dans les marais, et le combat n'a pas lieu. Franchement, ça devient chiant tout ça.

Les Autrichiens se pointent enfin au bout de quelques heures et se font défoncer. C'était bien la peine de prêter les Hommes dont Napy avait besoin pour faire la fête à Schwarzi !

* * *

WACHAU – FRONT SUD

Pendant que les Autrichiens s'amusent, Barclay de Tolly et Wittgenstein décident d'attaquer bien tranquillement, entre gens sensés. Ils mettent au point un chouette plan d'attaque, en divisant leur armée, le corps de Von Kleist et quelques autrichiens raflés au passage en 4 colonnes ; une qui va vers Markkleeberg, une autre à Wachau, une troisième au moulin du Glagenberg, la dernière à Lierberwolkwitz. (Oui, oui, oui, die erste Kolonne marschiert…) Von Kleist est très enthousiaste, parce que c'est un Prussien, et qu'il aime bien les Russes, quand à Schwarzi, les généraux décident de ne pas le déranger, il est trop occupé avec ses autrichiens paumés.

Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas vu les Français arriver. Ceux-ci leur tombent dessus par surprise, sur le flanc. Première grande boucherie de la journée. Heureusement ils, n'ont eu qu'une partie de la deuxième colonne, celle du prince Eugène de Wurtemberg, dont tout le monde se fiche éperdument. De toute façon, plein de prussiens sponent d'un coup et aident les Russes. Les Français reviennent et mettent la pâtée à tout le monde, fin de l'histoire.

* * *

MARKKLEEBERG – FRONT SUD

Juste à côté, Von Kleist le Prussien, la première colonne, adopte donc la thug attitude et attaque Augereau et Poniatowski, avec des copains autrichiens (puisqu'il est toujours théoriquement sous le commandement de Schwarzi). Il a un peu de mal bien sûr ; mais les Russes se ramènent eux aussi, de Wachau qui est juste à côté et tout le monde, autrichien, prussiens, russes, finit par casser du polonais en cœur. Poniatowski se retire. L'ambiance est au top, la coopération entre les Alliés n'a jamais été aussi excellente !

Question existentielle de niveau trois : est-ce que les Russes et les Allemands sont amis parce qu'ils mangent tous des patates, ou bien mangent-ils des patates ensemble parce qu'ils sont alliés ? D'ailleurs les suédois aiment les patates aussi.

La conspiration des pommes de terres, à creuser…

* * *

GLAGENBERG - FRONT SUD

Pas très loin de là, la troisième colonne arrive à Glagenberg. Macdonald est à Glagenberg avec ses italiens. Macdonald n'est pas très fort. Napoléon vient l'aider. Napoléon est très fort. Tout le monde a peur de Napoléon. Il gagne. Macdonald veut impressionner son empereur en menant une contre-attaque, mais il se foire.

* * *

LIEBERWOLKWITZ - FRONT SUD -EST

Petit village Allemand plein de Français. Si on enlève un t, et qu'on rajoute un e, ça fait « plutôt nuage esprit ». Ça tombe bien, à la guerre il ne faut pas trop réfléchir.

Équation mathématico-existentielle : à 18 000 contre 24 500+4 450+5 365 proto-boches enragés, en combien de temps fait on cramer un village ?

Arrive la quatrième colonne. Le village crame, mais quand on s'appelle, Macdonald, Lauriston et Drouot, on revient à la charge. La jeune garde rapplique. Grosse boucherie. Les Français explosent les rangs Alliés. On engage les réserves russes. Ce n'est pas suffisant, parce que les Français reviennent sitôt, et que les Polonais sont de la fête eux aussi.

Question existentielle de niveau 2 : Est-il bien déontologique de se battre avec son gendre, même si ce gendre s'appelle Napoléon Bonaparte ?

Les Français sont rendus presque au niveau de la colline où est situé l'état-major des souverains alliés. Napoléon commence à penser que presque tous les souverains de la coalition fait prisonniers, ce serait là un très joli coup de filet. Il pense également que c'est bien dommage qu'on ne puisse pas faire la même chose avec les anglais, comme pour les immobiliser, il faut faire arrêter un parlement entier. Vraiment, la monarchie absolue, ça a du bon !

Schwarzi a compris qu'on a un gros problème, et file à la colline impériale pour promettre des renforts venant de l'Ouest. François lui fait des gros yeux, en se demandant quelle mouche l'a piqué le jour où il en a fait le généralissime des forces Alliée. Barclay et Witty amassent des régiments au pif pour essayer de former un truc. Tout le monde panique.

Napoléon a décidé de gagner maintenant. Il appelle Murat. Murat a de nouveaux amis lanciers polonais. Tout ça fait dix mille chevaux. Murat charge. C'est terrifiant.

François se demande si c'est finalement bien déontologique de faire la guerre à son gendre.

Frédéric-Guillaume se demande si c'est lui qui porte la poisse aux autres, ou s'il ferait bien de changer ses fréquentations.

Alexandre s'en fout, il a des cosaques.

Platov s'en fout, il _est_ un cosaque.

Platov charge. Son copain Iermolov de la garde impériale aussi. Ils ne sont pas très nombreux, mais ils explosent le flanc de Murat. C'est la déroute.

Sans doute ont-ils d'abord repris un mot de courage, avant de se lancer. Criaient-ils Moscou, Moscou, ou bien riaient-ils juste, riaient-ils juste comme des déments ?

Le hurlement de leur course, les tambours au lointain, leurs bouches unanimes, les chachkis dans le soleil timide cherchant à se frayer un passage, tel un messager divin. C'est plus qu'une image, c'est une réalité supérieure qu'on substitue au sol dur, dans la course aux veines échauffées, c'est un mélange, une drogue nouvelle, mi-vodka, mi-peur, saturation sonore et adrénaline. Il faut bien ça pour dévaler une pente face à des baïonnettes ou des sabres dressés. Comment trouver le courage sinon, celui tant vanté, ce mensonge odieux ?

Oh, il y a bien une beauté dans la charge, mais c'est celle de l'oubli de soi, du démembrement de l'âme. Le cuirassier est accro à son sabre comme un fumeur à son opium. Le cosaque est ivre des crins alezans qui lui fouettent la figure, le hussard du froufrou de la manche d'uniforme volant par derrière lui, comme du tintement de ses éperons luisant.

D'autres petites formations de cavalerie autrichiennes, prussiennes, russes surgissent. Plus maniables, elles découpent la colonne de Murat. C'est une mêlée horrible, poitrail contre poitrail, sous le feu de batteries ennemies. A la fin de la journée, les français sont de retour Lieberwolkwitz. Les lignes de front sont identiques au commencement de la journée.

Ça en valait la peine dis donc ! La vieille garde n'a pas bougé de la journée.

* * *

MÖCKERN – FRONT NORD

Pendant ce temps, sur le front Nord, Blücher est très cool tout seul, il est tranquille et personne ne peut venir l'embêter. En plus tout le monde l'aime ici, même les Russes sous ses ordres, …

Pendant que Napoléon est occupé au Sud avec Schwarzi, Barclay, Witty et tous les autres copains, Blücher enfonce le front, avec l'aide de Langeron et York. Prix de la plus grosse boucherie de la journée !

La situation est très critique, quand Napoléon demande à Marmont d'abandonner ses positions, et de venir constituer une réserve pour la bataille de Wachau. Marmont ne peut pas trop quitter son poste, Ney et lui envoient balader Napoléon.

Marmont, décide de lancer une charge. Son commandant refuse d'obéir. Probablement parce que son régiment est constitué d'Allemands de Wurtemberg qui en ont marre de se faire tuer par d'autres Allemands. Du coup les Prussiens gagnent du terrain. Les Français ont encore beaucoup d'artillerie. Ils ouvrent un feu soutenu.

Napoléon pète un câble et réitère son ordre. Marmont ne peut toujours pas quitter le front Nord sans risquer sa désagrégation totale. Ney pense que Napoléon n'a pas tellement conscience de la gravité de leur situation. Pour le calmer, il lui envoie Souham avec quelques divisions. Cela ne calme pas l'Empereur, Marmont finit par quitter le front Nord. De toute façon, Platov et Murat ont déjà fini de faire les fifous et ça ne sert plus à rien.

L'humeur de Napy ne s'arrange décidément pas. Les combats du front Nord durent jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

BILAN DE LA JOURNÉE

Schwarzi a foutu le bordel avec son plan d'attaque minable. Comme il s'en est en fait tenu à son plan initial, il a paumé la majorité de ses troupes, dispersées en rase campagne. Barclay et Witty lâchés en pleine nature ont eu la malchance de tomber sur Napy. Marmont et Ney ont fait de l'insubordination à bon escient. Murat est un ouf, les cosaques sont des oufs, les Polonais sont tous des oufs.

Niveau stratégie, Blücher et la garde impériale russe ont graaaave géré. Les deux corps qui suivaient à la lettre le plan d'Alexandre, comme par hasard. Bref, on peut déjà se prononcer sur le plan de bataille gagnant...

Question existentielle de niveau 3 : Est-ce en mangeant des cinamon rolls qu'on devient too good for this world ?

 _A suivre..._


End file.
